Broken Trust and Broken Hearts
by Lifeinthe80s
Summary: Set after alex has asked for Sam Tyler's files, a new female intern begins to cause trouble between Alex and Gene.
1. Chapter 1

Fenchurch East CID have a new intern from yorkshire, a young WPC Hannah Wright in her early twenties. She started there a couple of weeks ago but she wasn't made very welcome by the other women on the team, especially DI Drake. She didn't really know why Alex acted so coldly towards her but she had a feeling it was something to do with the amount she flirted with Gene.

Hannah strolled into CID 15 minutes late, she noticed Alex in Gene's office. She hated how close Alex and Gene were to each other, and she especially hated how much Jim and Gene would compete for her. _What's so special about her?_ Alex strolled out of Gene's office, looking hannah up and down as she walked past.

'You're late, why?' Alex hesitated and placed her hands on her hips waiting for some ridiculous excuse.

'I don't have to answer to you.' Hannah smiled smugly, while pushing against her shoulder as she walked away.

Alex spun around sharply 'I'm your DI, so infact you _do_ answer to me.' Alex hissed as Hannah stopped and looked at her, still not giving a reason Hannah just walked off and continued to her desk.

'Wright, my office now.' Gene roared.

Hannah and Alex both looked at each other, this time Alex giving Hannah the smug smile. Hannah slowly got on to her feet and ambled into Gene's office. As she walked in Gene studied her, she was nothing like Drake that was for sure. Hannah had a brittle voice, that he couldn't bare listening to but Alex she had a gentle voice she spoke poshly her voice could make him go weak at the knees in an instance. Gene found himself fantasising over Alex's appearence, once he started he couldn't stop. Now he began to think of her lips, Alex's pink plump lips the ones that he had always dreamt of kissing, Hannah just wore red tacky lipstick, if you kissed her you'd look like you'd spent the day with a prostitute he thought. Alex's eyes, her eyes, deep Hazel her beautiful eyes were what attratced him the most. Gene suddenly stopped drooling over Alex when he realised what he was doing. He was comparing women to Alex '_stop it you bloody idiot, Alex would certainly love that if she found out'_ Gene looked up to notice Hannah standing in front of him, he hoped she hadn't caught on to what he was thinking about.

XXXXXXXXX

'Guv, you called me in.'

'Why do you think it's okay to turn up to work 15 minutes late, yer better have a bloody good reason.' Gene paused and waited for an answer.

'Sorry.' Thats all Hannah could say, she didn't have a decent reason, she was late because she got up late.

'And what was that I witnessed between you and DI Drake?' Gene demanded an answer although he knew there was definitely some rivalry between the two of them, he was just unsure what over.

'It was nothing' Hannah paused 'Just a misunderstanding'

'I hope so, don't want any arguments between you two, I know you don't exactly get along with each other, so just stay out of each others way.' Wise words from the Gene Genie he thought to himself. 'Now get out.'

'Drake!' Alex didn't reply, he could see that she was deep in thought about something, could it of been him?

'BOLLY!' Gene yelled causing Alex to snap out of her daydream. 'When you've final come back to us, get yer bony arse in my office.'

Alex straightend out her skirt and hurried into Gene's office.

'I thought me and you, we could trust each other.' Gene hinted.

'We can.' Alex replied unsure of where this conversation was going.

'Then why are you digging up old files' Gene questioned her while taking a swig of his whisky.

Alex knew right away what files Gene was talking about, he meant the files on Sam tyler that she had asked to see. 'I just want to find out what happened to him, he was an old friend of mine' Alex stammered while trying to think of an excuse, she couldn't tell him that Jim had suggested that Gene killed him and that she had a gut feeling that Jim could be right.

'Drop it Bolls, I don't know what Keets has been saying to you, but don't believe any of it.' Gene looked into Alex's eyes 'He will try and bring us down but we need to act as a team, you understand what I'm saying Bolls?'

'Yes Guv, I understand.' Alex diverted her eyes away from his, why couldn't Gene just tell her what happened. Alex took a deep breath and went to leave the office.

'Just a minute Bolly, whatever problem you have with Hannah just forget it, like I said we're a team.'

Alex nodded and left the room. How could Gene think it was her that had the problem. Hadn't he seen the way Hannah had acted towards her earlier. _'He just fancies her, she's young and she flirts with him, Gene loved that.'_ Alex hated seeing them flirt it really annoyed her, was she really jealous of Gene's relationship with her. _'God Alex, get your head sorted.'_

XXXXXXXXX

That night the CID team sat at there usual table in Luigis, it had felt different ever since Chris and Shazz had split up. Jim came and pulled a seat next to Alex and topped up her glass with some red wine. Gene who was sitting opposite next to Hannah narrowed his eyes at Jim and then at Alex. How could Alex trust Jim so much, he hated seeing Alex get so close to Jim.

'I found them files that you wanted.' Jim smiled at Alex then looked over to Gene who had overheard.

Alex laughed akwardly as she looked at Gene who was watching her closely. 'It's okay Jim, I don't need them anymore.'

Jim and Gene stared at each other, like they were going to have a stand off. Jim looked back at Alex, he knew that Gene must have said something to her.

'Well as long as you're sure.' Jim leaned into Alex wanting her to change her mind.

Alex took one last look at Gene who was still looking at her, almost begging her to say that she was sure. 'I'm sure, but thanks anyway.' Alex took a sip of her wine as Jim left in a rage, she looked up at Hannah and Gene who were both now back into a conversation or a flirting session as Alex called it. Alex hurried off after Jim, she needed those files.

'Jim, wait.' Jim smiled smugly before turning back around to face her. He handed her the files quickly. He wanted Gene to come out of Luigis and catch them.

'I knew you still wanted them, Gene can be very intimidating.' Jim hesitated 'You think he killed him, don't you' He was almost pressuring Alex to say yes, but she said nothing. 'I think he killed him too.' And with that Alex basically sprinted up the street with the files, Gene couldn't find out that she had gone behind his back and taken them.

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning in CID Alex did her best to avoid talking to Gene, she felt guilty for taking the files when Gene had made it very clear that she should leave them alone. It wasn't that she didn't trust him she just wanted to find out exactly how Sam Tyler died and if that meant going behind Gene's back for a small amount of time then that's what she would do.

Alex noticed Hannah sitting at her desk doing some paper work, Hannah would always wear as little as she could when they all met up in Luigis, so Alex was glad that due to her being a WPC she had to wear a uniform. Alex decided that she might as well try and make amends with Hannah as it looked like she was going to be here for a while.

'Ahem' Alex stood infront of Hannah's desk and smiled lightly as she looked up.

'ma'am' Hannah sighed and looked back towards the pile of paper work that needed doing, avoiding eye contact with Alex.

'I was just wondering if you wanted to help me try and solve this case' Alex smiled politely and then carried on 'And we can put any bad feeling behind us...like Gene said we're a team.'

Hannah scanned the room to check whether anyone else was looking, when she realised that no-one else was paying any attention to them she laughed sarcastically 'Why would I want to do that, me and you are never going to be friends.' She laughed in Alex's face spitefully.

Alex wanted to slap her in the face there and then, but she had a reputation to up hold, instead she took a deep breath, pushed her dark hair behind her ears and walked off _'that bitch'_ she muttered under her breath as she took a seat at her own desk.

XXXXXXXXX

Gene threw his office door open, something had set him off, he had been in a foul mood all morning. He searched the room for his car keys and looked directly at Alex.

'Lets fire up the quattro, we have some bastards to catch'

Alex knew that her was que, she got up and followed Gene to the car. For a moment, when he came charging through those doors, she felt sick to the bottom of her stomach, she thought that Gene had found out that she had betrayed him. Alex let out a sigh of relief as she sat in the quattro, Alex felt terrible.

'You alright Bolls, yer looking a little sheepish.' Gene studied her carefully, trying to make eye contact when possible.

'Yes, fine.' Alex turned her face away not wanting to lie to him while looking him directly in the eye.

Gene and Alex pulled up at deserted factory, they were on the look out for a gunman. When Gene and Alex were alone they got on perfectly they could work great as a team, but as soon as anyone else got involved tensions would rise and all they would do is argue. Within 10 minutes they had managed to catch the man they were after.

'See Bolls, we make a great team, fighting the rot together.' Gene smirked at Alex, but Alex looked at him in a way he'd never seen her look before. 'Right lets have it Bolls, you've had a face on all day.' Gene made sure that he made eye contact with her, it was obvious there was something playing on her mind.

Alex desperately wanted to tell him the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, so instead she decided to reply with a question. 'What do you think of Hannah?' Alex looked into Gene's gorgeous blue eyes.

'I think she's a great girl, could make a great DC too.' Gene hesitated a moment before continuing 'What do _you_ think of her?' Alex didn't say a word, instead she rolled her eyes, sighed then turned away.

'Oh I see' Gene nodded. 'Jealous are we?'

Alex laughed 'Get over yourself' she joked while trying her best not to smile at the remark.

XXXXXXXXX

When Alex and Gene arrived back at the station, Hannah ran towards them and grabbed Gene's arm tightly. Gene and Alex both shared glances and wondered what had happened since they had began to mutter something to Gene as if Alex wasn't allowed to hear.

'What you muttering under your lipstick woman?' Gene demanded.

'Guv I need to tell you something - _privately' _She emphasised the word privately while looking at Alex.

'Okay then.' Gene looked at Alex and lead Hannah into his office, Alex looked at Hannah suspiciously, why had she looked at her like that. Unless? no how could she? She must of found out about the files.

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was watching Gene and Hannah talking in the office, they made it quite clear that they were talking about few seconds one of them would turn around and look in her direction, at the point she would put her head down and act as if she was trying to solve something. When Hannah finally came out of the office she noticed Gene throw a glass from one end of the room to the other. That's when she knew that she was in serious trouble and that Gene wasn't just going to let this one go.

'DI Drake, my office, NOW!' Gene was fuming, the rest of CID lowered their heads, they knew right away that Alex was in trouble. None of them wanted to be in her shoes right now.

Alex gulped, her breathing began to get faster and harder, she thought she was going to burst into tears and Gene hadn't even started yet. Her eyes began to well up and she could feel a lump in her throat she was pretty sure that she'd just get in there and burst into floods of tears but she had to hold herself together. Before walking into the office she took a deep breath and dried the tears that were building up, making sure that she was composed and ready for whatever Gene was going to say to her.

XXXXXXXXX

'Now DI Drake, I think you know why I've called you into my office, don't yer?'

'Yes Guv.' Alex swallowed hard, she felt her whole body shaking. She turned her face away from Gene's she couldn't bare seeing the disappointment in his eyes when he looked at her.

'I thought me and you, we were a team.' Gene looked into Alex's eyes waiting for her to try and explain herself.

'We are-' Her words were barely a whisper.

'Teams don't go behind each others backs, digging up old files and then lieing to the others face. You made me believe that you had said no to the files, how long was you going to go on lieing to me, _betraying_ me?'

'Gene - it's not like that, I just need to know the truth.'

'It's _'Guv' _to you and I've told you the truth many times Alex but you still can't help yourself, I warned you about Jim but you wouldn't listen, if you want to take Jims word over mine then go ahead. I don't think I can ever trust you again...I thought we had a connection but obviously I was wrong.' Gene turned his back on Alex unable to look at her anymore, he felt sick, the woman who he had put all his trust in, who he had believed to have been one of his truest friends had now deceived him

'We do have a connection Gene.' Tears began to stream down Alex's cheek she couldn't believe what Gene had just said. She felt the lump in her throat becoming larger so large that her throat ached, she was hurt by the harsh words that Gene had just said.

'I can trust Hannah more than I can trust you Alex, and she's only been here for a couple of weeks...I can't believe you could be so cold' Gene paused while turning back to face Alex. 'Now get out of my sight Inspector.' He yelled at her so loud that the rest of CID all looked towards his office. Alex left Gene's office in state, her whole body was shaking she couldn't control her emotions, every time she took a deep breath to try and stop the tears from falling she would run out of breath, the tears stung her eyes and cheeks. She felt isolated, Gene was a big part of her life and it had all ended so quickly because of one silly mistake.

XXXXXX

Everyone else was starring at her like she was a school girl who had been caught doing something wrong. She noticed Hannah smiling smugly, she was very satisfied with herself, that was obvious. Alex thought it was time to go and confront her, she walked up to her desk and slammed her hand down causing Hannah to move back in her seat. Hannah hadn't seen Alex when she was angry, Alex could certainly throw a punch when she wanted to.

'How did you find out about the files?' Alex got right in her face as Hannah shuffled awkwardly in her seat.

'DCI Keets told me about your dirty little secret, and well - me and Gene now we're on a first name basis, he trusts me and I trust him. So I had to tell him you understand that you can't keep secrets like that from your senior officer don't you?' She smiled sarcastically, Alex couldn't think straight she need to walk out of this situation right away.

XXXXXXXXX

She was about to leave when she noticed Jim making himself a coffee in the corner, that was who her biggest problem was with, if it wasn't for him opening his big mouth to Hannah then Gene wouldn't have found out, and everything would still be okay. She decided that it was time that him and herself had a few words.

'Jim' Alex hesitated, waiting for him to turn around.

'Yes Alex.'

'Why did you tell Hannah about the files? that was private.'

'So you going against what your DCI says is _'private'_ I knew you were disobedient but I didn't think you were that bad.' Jim leaned into Alex. 'You think this is a game? Me and Gene fighting for you.' He laughed mockingly 'Doesn't look like you and Gene are as close as you thought.' He was so close that his breath caressed her cheek. No way was Alex going to let him make her feel so small and vulnerable.

And with that Alex threw a punch, hitting Jim powerfully on the right cheek. The puch was so forceful that Jim had to take two steps back to re-gain his balance. He looked at Alex disgustedly and stormed out the room.

'You wait Alex, you wait until I report back, then you'll be sorry' Alex could hear him ranting at her as he walked away down the corridors.

Alex turned back to find that Ray and Chris were in hysterics, they were mimicking exactly what had just gone on between Jim and herself, and by the sounds of it they were very proud of Alex's actions.

'Couldn't of handled it better myself' Ray smiled at Alex reassuringly.

Alex knew that she had really messed things up with Gene, and with Hannah being there things between them could only get worse. Hannah had only been there for a matter of weeks yet she was causing a drift between her and Gene, they had always said they were _unbreakable _but by the looks of things now the unbreakable had been broken. And Alex would have to find a way of putting the pieces back together over the next few days.

**End of chapter 3.**

**Please feel free to leave tips, I really appreaciate reviews. I apologise if there are any spelling errors in my work, I try my best to spot them before I publish but I'm not a beta reader so I beta things myself! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex returned to work two days later unsure of how welcoming the team would be to her, over the past few days her life had changed so drastically that she didn't know where she stood with anyone, she had even began to doubt whether or not Shazz was still her friend. They'd usually defend each other as they were the only women on the team but now everything seemed different, Shazz hadn't spoken to her once since she had fallen out with Gene. Ray and Chris would always take their Guvs side on any argument whether he was in the wrong or not, that was just how things worked between them, they weren't just collegues but best friends although Gene would never admit it.

Alex took her seat at her desk in the corner, and noticed that the numbers '6-6-2-0' had been engraved there, her eyes darted around the room she trying to figure out which member of CID would of done it and most of all why. She knew she was in the bad books with everyone but this was simply childish and why was it the numbers '6-6-2-0'. Alex noticed Shazz had been watching her, so she decided that she'd ask her, after all she was the person who was most likely to be honest with her.

Alex stood over Shazz's desk and noticed her scribbling what seemed to be stars on a piece of paper.

'Why stars?' Alex had seen stars a few days ago, maybe Shazz had seen them too. Maybe just maybe Alex wasn't as mad as everyone thought.

'I don't know ma'am' Shazz half smiled at Alex and look around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.

'Anyway- have you seen anyone hanging around my desk while I've been away?'

'No ma'am, sorry.' Shazz diverted her eyes away from Alex's and back to her work.

'It's okay Shazz, don't worry.' Alex sighed, she knew that someone was trying to mess with her head. She decided that she'd leave Shazz alone, the whole time they were talking she looked uneasy, like she'd been instructed not to talk to her. Alex continued back to her desk and began filling out some paper work on an armed bank robbery that had occured in the early hours of the morning.

XXXXXX

'Right gentlemen we have some basterds to go catch.' Gene clapped his hands while shifting Ray and Chris out the two wooden doors.

Alex stood up straightend out her skirt and began to follow like she always did, but this time Gene stood still reaching his hand out as if to say stop.

'Where d'ya think you're going DI Drake, I specifically said gentlemen.'

'Yes Guv but-' Alex was interupted by Gene slamming the wooden door in her face.

'Stay 'ere and complete the paper work left in my office' Gene barked as he strolled down the corridor.

Alex took a deep breath she felt like going and giving Gene a real piece of her mind, but that would only make things between them worse if that was possible. Alex was a qualified Detective Inspector and she was being left to do a WPC's work while the rest of the higher ranks went out to find a man who had commited an armed robbery. This wasn't fair, just because their personal relationship had hit the rocks, there was no need to take it out on her professionally.

Alex stormed into Gene's office and grabbed the pile of paper work that needed to be done, she turned around to find Shazz and Hannah heading for the double doors, what were they doing they were meant to be helping her with the paperwork.

'Where do you two think you're going?' Alex demanded

'Back up!' Hannah hissed as she left through the two double doors.

_So this is how it is_ Alex thought to herself, Hannah and Shazz were allowed to go help with the case but she was stuck inside doing paper work that a WPC would find easy. _This is not what I signed up for, they're treating me like a mug. _Just at that moment Alex noticed a dark figure in the corner of her eye, she spun around sharply to find what looked like a dead police officer standing in front of her, half his face was covered in blood, it appeared to her that he had been shot. The light hit something on the officers shoulder, and there it was again '6-6-2-0' the same number engraved on her desk. Alex blinked quickly and the figure vanished. Why was she seeing this, a dead police officer? What did it mean? She guessed it was her mind trying to tell her something but no amount of psychology could work this one out.

She began to scribble down some notes on a piece of paper;

_'Stars-Shazz_

_Dead police officer_

_6-6-2-0'_

_What does it mean. _A number of thoughts began to cross Alex's mind.

XXXXXX

At about 9 o'clock she was met in Luigis by the rest of the team, Gene and Hannah walked in together laughing about something Chris had said. Rather than taking his usual seat next to Alex, Gene sat at the bar with Hannah and cracked open a bottle of wine pouring it into Hannah's glass, like he had hers not so long ago. Ray, Shazz, and Chris all sat at their table together, Ray performing his usual stunt of setting his finger alight and Chris and Shazz laughing vaguely. Then there was her, isolated, alone, with no-one to confide in, no-one to tell how she was feeling. Alex was bottling everything up inside her and it was getting at her, eating away at her mind. It suddenly dawned on her that she had no-one in this world, all her so called 'friends' were avoiding her like the plague. She felt empty and hurt as she watched everyone around her enjoying themselves and to top it all off Jim was heading her way, she hadn't seen him since she hit him.

Jim pulled out a seat but didn't sit down 'I think you're are aware that assaulting a senior police officer is an offence, that will be taken seriously.'

Alex just looked at him, no emotion in her eyes. She didn't care anymore, nobody wanted her on the team anyway. Jim continued to talk at her.

'So I'm afraid you will face suspension until further notice, I want you to go back to CID and collect all your belongings and go home, It's not like we can't manage without you.' By this point Jim's voice had raised so high that it wouldn't be surprising if the whole street heard him.

As Alex began to leave Luigi's every member of CID has their eyes fixed on her, no-one said anything to her for comfort they all stared as she was taken out by Jim. She knew for sure that everyone in the restaurant hated her, the people that she cared about the most didn't want anything to do with her.

XXXXXX

Alex arrived back at her flat after collecting everything at Fenchurch East, she sat in the dark, alone with a bottle of wine and a box of pills in her right hand. This was it, this was where she would end it all. All she could think about was how Gene had treated her, she loved him but he hated her, but then she remembered Molly. If she ends it now, she will without a doubt be unable to make it back to 2008. She had to make a decision.

**End of chapter 4**

**What do you think Alex will do? Will she go through with it and take her own life because of one silly mistake. Reviews are always welcome, as our tips to help me improve. Again I apologise for any spelling errors(:**


	5. Chapter 5

There she was alone in the dark, trembling with fear and a bunch of memories from this life and her previous one in 20008 running through her mind . A bright light flashed through her flat for a split second as an ambulance drove by _that could be you Alex, in a matter of minutes. In fact it will be you_. First she thought of the consequences of taking her own life, she would never get back to 2008 and see her beloved daughter Molly but the chances of that happening seemed slim anyway, after all Molly was probably better of without her she thought. Evan would take great care of her and spoil her, she felt as though she had failed as a mother. A tear trickled down her flushed cheek then she thought that even if she could bring herself to do it, no-one would ever find her, her body would lie there for god knows how long, that's when it hit her, no-one cared enough to visit her so no-one would care enough if she decided to go through with this fatal act. Then she thought about the conditions she may face if she decided to stay, feeling isolated all of the time, being left out on vital cases. She knew that after everything that happened that Gene would never speak to her again. That was too much for Alex to handle, she needed him, he was her rock. She loved him. A sense of determination swept across Alex, she was going to end it she was determind that she wouldn't mess this up.

Looking at the pile of pills spilled out across her table she grabbed a handful sharply, she took one last glance out the window where she could see Chirs and Shazz arm in arm swaying across the road, then she caught site of Ray who was climbing into a cab with some busty blonde _typical Ray_ she thought to herself. Gene and Hannah were nowhere to be seen, maybe they were together having late night chats like she and Gene had done many times, it broke Alex's heart to think of them together. She couldn't take it any longer. _This is it Alex, this is where it ends_ she inhaled deeply raising the pills closer to her mouth _down them like sweets Alex, there's nothing to it. _That was it the pills were in her mouth she could feel the heaviness weighing down her tongue just as she was about to swallow she was interrupted by a familiar knock at the door. Alex spat the pills out hastily into the bin beside her, and promptly answered the door.

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes, there in front of her stood a sober Gene Hunt. She blinked hesitantly in disbelief. Had he come to see her or had he come for a fight, Alex wasn't ready for either. She stood at the door with bloodshot eyes, looking very flushed. She studied Gene carefully, watching his body language closely, he didn't seem as though he had come to fight.

'You going ter let me in then Bolls?'

Alex remembered the pills spilled out across her table, she couldn't let him in and find out what she was about to do. Then again she couldn't turn him away, she so desperately wanted to make amends with him. Alex opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Gene gently nudging her out of the way and walking straight in. She noticed him stop dead in his tracks, that was it, he had spotted the pills. He turned to Alex gradually with the familiar pout on his face but there was something else in his eyes, he looked hurt. He had the exact same expression as he did back in his office when he confronted her about the files.

'Alex please tell me you weren't going to-' His voice broke off as he turned and looked at the table one more, the alcohol lying next to the pills. He could see the desperation deep in her eyes.

Alex looked into his eyes, unable to say anything. She couldn't deny it the evidence was there hitting them in the face. She broke down into floods of tears and slowly fell to the floor. She didn't want Gene seeing her like this, her face was now bright red and every tear stung her cheek, her beautiful hazel eyes filled with anguish. Gene coudln't bare seeing her like this, he wanted to throw his arms around her and promise her that everything would be alright. The only problem was that he hadn't the slightest idea why she was so depressed and angry that she would want to take her own life.

She was broken, that was obvious. She looked gaunt and unsteady Gene couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed this before, yet how was he supposed to they'd been avoiding each other for quite a while. He looked down at her sitting on the floor curled up to the kitchen unit, he needed to comfort her, she was his responsibility now.

'Why Alex, why do you feel like this? Gene pleaded her to tell him gazing into her eyes, she looked broken and he hated it.

Alex slowly met his gaze and then looked down at the floor again, she couldn't tell him that is was because of him, she didn't want him feeling that guilt then also she'd have to admit her true feelings for him, and it was obvious to her that he didn't feel the same. He was into Hannah.

The realisation began to dawn on Gene, he looked at her sitting on the floor in pieces, and he knew it was his fault. The time had come to tell Alex how he really felt about her, it was just a case of finding the right words.

**End of chapter 5.**

**I apologise that this chapter wasn't as long as the others but there's quite a bit more. There will probably be two more chapters but it does depend on how much I decide to go into things. A big thank you to everyone who has alerted, subscribed, favorited and most of all reviewed. I hope I'm not prolonging the story too much.**

**Again, reviews are always welcome, whether it's praise or advice I will always take criticism in of ways to improve. (: xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex sat there, deadly still in a heap on the floor. Her body shaking, tears streaming down her face, she was trying to avoid eye contact with Gene she couldn't bare to look at him, she knew how disappointed he'd be in her and this would certainly persuade him to choose Hannah over her. Gene took a step closer and began to kneel down beside her taking in the sweet scent of her perfume and breathing it in. Alex didn't attempt to look at him, her eyes were fixed on the floor she didn't want to hear what he had to say, it would all probably end up in another argument. As he pulled her nearer she could smell his musky aftershave and the scent of cigarettes on him. She felt him put his left arm around her shoulder and he began to pull her into a comforting hug she made no attempt to struggle and fight him off of her like she usually would, she had been needing this for too long to just push him away. Alex began to relax and rested her head on Gene's shoulder and blinked a couple of times to get rid of the cloud of tears building up in her eyes. She could feel the beat of his heart against her and suddenly she felt safe again, she was in Gene's arms and that was where she'd always wanted to be. They were sitting in silence for what seemed like forever until Gene began to speak.

'It's all my fault, I drove you to this.'

Alex looked up at him finally making eye contact 'No Gene, it's my fault I got jealous and let things get out of hand' Alex diverted her eyes back towards the floor again.

'Jealous? Of who?' Gene thought he knew the answer to this but decided to make sure anyway, he began slowly running his fingers through Alex's hair.

'Hannah - who else?' Alex sighed and began to climb back onto her feet and Gene mirrored her.

'It worked then' He mumbled while looking down at his feet. That's what Gene had wanted all along, he didn't want Hannah the only woman that Gene had ever wanted was Alex Drake he just wanted to make her realise that she wanted him too. Maybe he had taken things a little far but he was annoyed by her actions but now he knew that he had made a mistake too, a big one.

Alex looked at him puzzled , did she just hear him right. Alex took a couple of steps closer to him and looked him in the eye. Why had he tried to make her jealous, what was going on in his head, couldn't he see how much it had been breaking her, tearing her apart. It was all a game to him.

'Gene, do you know how alone I felt' She snapped at him, Gene had seen this coming before he had opened his mouth, he was about to speak when Alex continued 'I thought that everyone in CID hated me, that _you_ hated me Gene, _you_. I thought I had lost you, I felt so isolated when you chose to take Hannah out on the case instead of me, and when you sat at the bar gazing into each others eyes flirting right in front of me. Do I mean nothing to you Gene?' Alex choked on her words, she could barely speak she needed Gene to explain what on Earth he was trying to do. They were now face to face, Gene knew that if he said something wrong he would be left with a sore jaw, just like Jim.

* * *

'I know it's no excuse but I only did it because you were taking Jim's word over mine. I wanted you to realise-' Gene was harshly interrupted by Alex slamming a glass down.

'Taking Jim's word, Gene you bloody idiot don't you get it? I was taking the files to clear your name, all I wanted to do was prove to Jim that you didn't kill Sam like he said you did. I believed in you and it felt like a stab to the chest when I realised you didn't believe in me...I was ready to support you all the way' She sighed and noticed Gene looking at her in way that he had never done before could it possibly be love?

Gene stepped closer to Alex, as close as he possibly could he grasped her hand in his and began to speak slowly. 'Alex I had no idea what was going on, if I had known you were actually on my side I would have never acted the way I did. I flirted with Hannah because I wanted to make you envious of us, I didn't notice how much it was hurting you if I had I would never of acted like that and you know it, I really do care for you. I'd never set eyes on Hannah, you're the only one I-' Gene swallowed hard and looked up at Alex her eyes now full of thought, looking deeply back at him, her eyes fixed on his.

'The only one you've...' Alex moved her face closer to his not breaking the eye contact for one second.

'The only one I've ever loved, Alex.' He cupped her chin gently with his hand and moved closer and waited for her to take the lead, he needed to know that she wanted this just as much as he did. He was terrified of rejection, he'd never opened up to a woman like this, but then again Alex Drake wasn't just any woman. Alex felt her heat beating rapidly she thought she was going to burst, she couldn't believe what was happening. Eventually she tilted her head towards Gene and covered his lips with hers. Gene wrapped his arms gently around her waist and moved her as close to him as he possibly could planting a trail of kisses on her neck. Alex flung her arms around Genes neck not wanting to let go, wanting to savour every second. Gene slowly pulled away, he didn't want to rush things with Alex, he cared about her too much to just have his wicked way with her and then leave her.

'I've waited so long for this to happen Alex, I don't want to rush things between us.' He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

'I love you Gene.' She whispered in his ear, sending a chill down his spine. Gene pulled way, brushed her lips quickly with his and began to head for the door. 'Wait Gene, stay the night - we don't have to do anything I just need you with me.' Alex didn't want to sound clingy and scare him off but she just wanted to hold him. Gene nodded his head in agreement, secretly he'd wanted her to say that, he couldn't think of anything better right now than holding her all night long_ his _Bolly.

Alex took Gene's hand interlocking her fingers with his and leading him to her bedroom, the sight of him getting undressed just leaving on his boxers really tempted her, but she knew that Gene was being a gentlemen. Alex put on her black nightgown and climbed into bed. Gene pulled her close her body curled tightly up to his the smell of her perfume sent his head spinning, the warmth of her body next to him made him feel safe and secure. He stroked her hair softly and kissed her forhead as she closed her eyes and began to drift off into a deep sleep. Feeling her heart beat next to his felt right, Alex Drake was the woman of his dreams he didn't need to act strong and brave to impress her he just had to be himself. Thoughts of what had just happened between the two of them were jumping around his mind, he closed his eyes and was thankful that he had managed to get there in time.

The sun beaming through the curtains woke Gene, he tried not to open his eyes but the light was too strong. He sat up and realised he had a raging temperature and his heart was beating twice as fast as normal. That's when he realised what had happened, and at that moment his whole world came crashing down around him, he felt sick and felt like he was going to burst into tears at anytime.

'Bolly'

**End of chapter 6.**

**If any of you can guess what has happened then all I can say is well done. Last chapter will be up within the next 3-4 days. I hope you like the ending. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I think it's time that I told you that I do not own Ashes to Ashes or the characters in it, both are owned by BBC / Kudos. **

**Here is the final chapter!**

Gene wiped the sweat off his head and turned to the right of him, where Alex had been sleeping. Alex was no longer lying there instead she was replaced by a heap of paperwork. Gene held his head in his hands as he realised it was all just a dream and Detective Inspector Alex Drake was in fact dead. She had been dead 8 days now, and every night since then Gene had dreamt of every single way possible he might have been able to help her, he blamed himself, if he had just not been so stubborn and chased after Alex when she was being escorted out of the restaurant by Jim, rather than sitting there and looking at her in may still be alive now. He began to go over that night in his mind, _15 minutes Gene, 15 minutes and she could have still been alive. You could have saved her_.

He remembered leaving Luigis due to a hunch he had against Hannah. He walked past Alex's flat and began realising that he needed Alex in his life, she was the most important thing in this world and he loved her. After shooting glares at each other and arguing for weeks he decided that it was time to apologise, he was walking up the long spiraling staircase that led to Alex's flat when suddenly it dawned on him _'She's just a piece of skirt the Gene Genie doesn't chase skirt' _He turned back and sprinted down the stairs before anyone could see him and question what he was doing, unfortunately he was met at the bottom of the stairs by Luigi.

'Mr Hunt, why is the lovely signorina Drake upstairs alone?'

'Not now Luigi' Gene panted.

'You love her right? Then tell her. She cares for you very much, I see it in her eyes when she looks at you.' Luigi winked at Gene as he walked off. Gene began to think carefully Luigi was usually right about things like this, he could go up there and make up some excuse about checking if she was okay after what happened with Jim.

He looked up towards the top floor where Alex's flat stood, and with a deep breath he quickly made his way up the stairs. When he came to Alex's door he felt sick, as though something wasn't right. He didn't like this feeling, he was feeling anxious about how Alex would react to him turning up at her door after how he had treated her. He took a quick swig of his whiskey and banged on the door. He waited a couple of seconds but could hear no footsteps.

'Drake, you open this bloody door now and stop sulking.' Again there was no reply and the flat was silent, but he knew Alex was in there, she couldn't be anywhere else especially at this time of night. _Probably had one of her funny turns_ he thought. He took a couple of paces back and rammed himself into the door causing it to swing open, almost falling of it's hinges.

When he stepped in, he was met by a sight that shattered his heart into a tiny thousand pieces. There in front of him was Alex out cold sprawled across the floor, as he drew closer he noticed a tub of pills that had been emptied but no pills were in sight. He put two and two together and realised that Alex must have topped herself. He knelt down and searched frantically for a pulse, he noticed a pile of vomit right next to Alex's face. Her body must have reacted to the pills and and as she was unconscious it had caused her to choke on her sick. Tears began to roll down his cheek causing a little patch of water to form on the rug. He couldn't find a pulse no matter how much he tried. He turned Alex over into recovery position and try to revive her, he pushed and pushed hoping that he would be able to save her but it was no use, she'd beautiful hazel eyes were now glassed over, no longer deep with thought like they usually were but he remembered the amount of fear in her eyes as she left Luigis that night. Why would have Alex gone to such desperate measures to end all the pain in her life? He dashed across the room to a landline a phoned for an ambulance but he knew it was pointless.

'I need an ambulance, err my friend has had an overdose. I've checked for a pulse but I fear she may be dead.' His voice broke off into a sob, he coudn't belive what he was saying, Bolly was dead.

The ambulance crew had said they would be there within 15 minutes but 15 minutes turned into 35 minutes. He sat on the floor by Alex as she lie there lifeless, the colour drained from her skin. Her beautiful face looking emotionless. He held her hand, but it felt stone cold.

'Bolly, why?' He looked around the room trying to fight off the unwanted tears building up in his eyes, when he noticed something. There on the table were four envelopes with the names of CID written on them 'Shazz, Gene, Ray, Chris' he noticed that these were the letters that she had given them last year when she thought she might be going somewhere _dosey mare she always thought she was off somewhere new_. Everyone but him had read there letters so Alex had taken them back.

He began to open the envelop entitled 'Gene' In black ink there was a short message.

_Gene, the lion of Fenchurch East. The Guv._

_We've been through a lot together over the past two years, professionally and as friends._

_Although we fight and argue all the time, we know that deep down we really care for each other._

_I think I should also tell you that over these two years I've developed some feelings for you, feelings that I can't fight any longer._

_I love you Gene, and I will miss you tremendously.'_

Gene could feel his throat begin to ache, Alex had loved him all that time but the dosey mare had to write it in letter didn't she, she couldn't just tell him out right. He noticed that she'd written some more, this in blue pen. It looked as though it had just been written, she must have done it before she ended her life.

_I now know that me and you can never be together, our relationship is built on broken trust. _

_You love someone else, and I want you to be happy, we know that's never going to work with me around._

_I can't face seeing you and Hannah together everyday and I hate the fact that all of CID are now against me._

_I can't take it anymore, and if you're a reading this then it means I have taken my life, I don't want you to feel guilty._

_I love you Gene, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

Gene broke down into flood of tears he couldn't believe that Alex still loved him after how he had treated her, he broke her heart. Now she's gone and he can't even tell her that he feels the same way, and that he was in love with her the moment he set eyes on her. He held Alex's body close to him until the ambulance pulled up and announced she was dead. He didn't want to let her go but he knew it was time.

Gene sat on his bed, just thinking back to that awful night brought the tears back. Today was the day of Alex's funeral. Gene wasn't going to go as he thought he drove Alex to her death but Ray and Chris had managed to persuade him to go and pay his respects. Gene was going to say a few words for her there, make sure she got a real send off.

An hour later Gene and the rest of the team arrived at the funeral, it was only a small ceremony. Gene was surprised to see that Alex had no family turn up, he'd put an article in the newspaper to spread the word but there was no sign of family. He knew that Alex's parents had been killed in some type of car bomb, but what surprised him the most was that her daughter Molly who she had always spoken of didn't show up. _She's probably to young to come, she must be heat broken knowing that her mother took her own life._ Thinking about Alex's daughter losing her mum so suddenly made him start tearing up. Evan had turned up Gene knew that he had fancied her although she couldn't see it herself.

As everyone began to take their seats, he noticed that all of CID including Ray were really hurt by her sudden death. Shazz hadn't stopped crying since she's arrived there, she'd lost one of her closest friends, Alex had always nagged Gene about moving her up a rank and that's what he intended to do now she had gone.

After the hyms and readings Gene got out of his seat and began to read what he had prepared.

'_Alex Drake, Bolly Knickers.' _He paused and looked up to see everyone starting at him. '_A very important member to Fenchurch East, not only was she a colleague but she was a great friend. Someone that everyone felt comfortable to tell their problems to, yes she could be a mouthy tart but she was one of the most caring people I have ever met. She was kind caring and considerate but in the end when she needed me most, I let her down and I will live with that regret for ever _He blinked hard to stop the tears from flowing. '_Although we would always argue, deep down I-' _He looked over to Ray, Chirs, and Shazz, they knew what was coming next. _'I loved her, goodbye Bolly Knickers you'll be truly missed.'_ He nodded at everyone and took his seat, ready for the final hymn.

'That was lovely Guv.' Shazz hugged him, then realised what she had done 'Sorry.'

Gene hated people feeling sorry for him, and couldn't stand people trying to comfort him. 'It's okay Shazz, just don't do it again.'

The ceremony was over and Gene headed staright for Alex's grave, where he saw a figure standing there, as he got closer he knew who it was, it was Jim.

'You have no right ter be 'ere' He yelled over to Jim.

'Me? You're the one who drove her to this, you practically killed her. She was trying to clear your name and that's how you repaid her.I hope you're happy with yourself, and I must say what lovely speech that was. Shame you couldn't tell her while she was alive. Who knows, maybe if you had she'd still be here now. I did warn you Gene, I said I'd bring you down, now you've lost Alex, and believe me I'm not finished' He hissed in Gene's ear and began to leave.

Gene fell to his knees at Alex's grave, knowing that Jim was right. 'Goobye Bolls, I meant what I said. I love you, always have and always will.' He looked up at her grave and let out a loud sob. He'd have to live with this guilt forever.

_Here lies Detective Alexandra Drake._

_A beloved mum and an important figure to the force. The only woman in met._

_She will never be forgotten and will be truly missed by everyone she knew_

_R.I.P_

_1950-1983_

**Okay so there is it, this wasn't the ending I was going for the whole time I thought of it after writing chapter 5. Sorry for the lack of happiness in the story but I hope you enjoyed. Again I apologise for any spelling mistakes I've read it through and corrected the ones I've found.**

**Thank you to every one of you that has added to favourites, alerted, subscribed and most of all reviewed!**


End file.
